Ouran gets Foreign Exchange Students?
by Chiharu Fujioka
Summary: In this story haruhi is a guy so don't be surprised and also i am experimenting a relationship between Hinata and Haruhi.
1. New Exchange Students

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime I write so please don't yell at me._**

**_Ouran X Naruto_**

**_Okay in this story Haruhi is a boy so don't give me bad reviews._**

___________________________________________________________________

Ouran Has New Students?

It was a normal day at Ouran high. Everyone just started the new year with finding out there school will have an exchange program with another school called Konoha High. Today those

students had just walk into the class room. Teacher comes walking in saying " Everyone I would like you to meet some of the students from Konoha. Please introduce yourselves." Then

10 people walked into the room 4 of them were girls, the other 6 were guys. One girl had pink hair and green eyes, the other one had blond hair and blue eyes, the girl next to her had

brown hair in two buns like a panda and brown eyes, and the last girl caught everyone off she had midnight blackish blue hair and her eyes were that of a soft purple and they were all

wearing the school uniform (provide by the school of course). One guy had a haircut that make him be mistaken as a pineapple and black eyes, the one next to him was how should I put

chubby he had brown hair and black eyes, the guy next to him was just as weird he a bowl shape haircut, bushy eyebrows, and black eyes, the guy next to him had black hair and purple

eyes like the last girl, the guy next to him had brown hair and black eyes, and the last guy had brown hair and black sunglasses.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and these are my friends Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Skiamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame

please take care of us." Just when they said that the door opened again revealing 3 more people one had short brown hair and brown eyes and the other two were twins they had red

hair and hazel eyes. All the girls in the classroom started screaming "Its them they look so handsome today." "Mister Fujioka and Misters Hiitchan your late." said the teacher. "Sorry it

seems our club meeting took longer than excepted." said the brown haired boy. "Get in your seats now the three of you." said the teacher. "Yes, sir" said the three of them they walked

to there sits and sat down. "Please take any empty seats you see." teacher said. The lesson started none of them were near the three that entered so nothing eventful happened lunch

came and the 10 people left the classroom to go to the cafeteria. When they got there they saw the three boys from before with 4 other people one had black hair and black eyes

wearing glasses, the other one was a blond haired guy who had blue eyes, the other one had black hair and black eyes with dark skin, and the last one was a little boy with blond hair

and hazel eyes.

Then, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in front of them. "Hello! I am in your class my name Renge Houshakuji I see you have been staring at the _Host Club_ for awhile

now." said Renge. " _Host Club_? What is a _Host Club_?" said Sakura "The _Host Club_ is a group of boys who have extra time on there hands to make women happy for they have to much

time on there hands."said Renge. "Sounds like a bunch of playboys."said Tenten "Well why don't I introduce you to them might find the guy like among them."said Renge. They all

followed Renge to the group of boys they were staring at. _"Host Club_boys could you please stand up and introduce yourselves." commanded Renge "Why certainly Renge after all you

are our self-proclaimed manager."said the tall blond. "Hello and Welcome you must be the exchange students my father told me about my name is Tamaki Suoh I am the King of the _Host_

_Club_and also known as the princely type." said Tamaki. "Hi! I am Mitskuni Haninozuka I am known as the loli-shota type just call me Hani-senpai." said Hani. "I am Kyoya Ootori I am the

club vice-president I am also known as the cool type. Next to me is Takashi Morinozuka he is the wild type of the club. Also you are in the same class as our last three members who have

to introduce themselves."said Kyoya while he pushes up his glasses. "I am Hikaru and I am Kaoru Hitachiin we are known as the little devil types of the _Host Club_." said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hello! I am Haruhi Fujioka I am known as the natural type of the _Host Club_nice to meet you." said Haruhi giving off his natural smile. In the background you can hear the screams of moe

and Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten blushing.

"I think we should introduce ourselves."said Sakura "You don't need to we know who you are Miss Haruno that is the reason why Haruhi and the twins were late. I was just telling them

of the new exchange students going into there class."said Kyoya "Yeah you don't have to tell us anything Sakura-chan." said Hani. The bell rang "We better get back to class come see

us at the third music room and see why we are called the _Host club_." said Kyoya after that said they walked to class.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Writer: I finally finished my first chapter.**_

**_This is the best i can come up withthe next chapter is being typed right now_**

_**Hope you like it and please review.**_


	2. Another New Student?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime so I like to thank the makers of both ouran high host club and Naruto.**_

_**Here is the story.**_

_**Also I am adding in my OC in it.**_

________________________________________________________________________

The 13 people of class 2-A had just gotten in there sits before the teacher came everything was going fine until the superintendent came in with another boy. "Superintendent why are 

you here today." said Mr. Choun. "Well I wanted to introduce this young man here." said Chizuru Suoh. "Superintendent I will introduce myself don't mind. Hello! Everyone my name is 

Chiharu Fujioka it is nice to meet you." said Chiharu. Everyone in class was shocked except of course Haruhi Fujioka, the difference between Chiharu and Haruhi is Chiharu has longer hair

tied into a ponytail and wearing something like the boy's school uniform. "I have a question are you related to Haruhi Fujioka?" said Renge. "Yes, I am related to Haruhi-nii-san." said

Chiharu. "HARUHI YOU HAVE A TWIN!?" said the twins. "Yes! We are twins, Chiharu is more sensitive, less blunt then me, and mostly a cheerier person then me as you can see and SHUT 

UP! You are giving me a headache." said Haruhi. "So Chiharu will be joining your class since he is on a scholarship like Haruhi here." said Mr. Suoh. "But of course why not have both 

Fujioka together." said Mr. Choun. "Chiharu-san why don't you sit in front of your older brother." said Mr. Choun. "Sure, Sensei." said Chiharu and walked to sit in front of his older brother

Haruhi.

Class ended with gym and some of the boys getting hit in the groin for not paying attention and so they now lay in the nurse's office. As the boys from the _Host Club_ and Chiharu make

there way there to Third Music Room they find out they have to dress up as fighters so they go into the change room to dress. "Chiharu Fujioka nice to meet you why is it you are here."

said Kyouya dress in a black fighting attire . "I was wondering if I can join the _Host Club_." said Chiharu. "Sure of course you can join why don't you go in the back and change." said Tamaki

dressed in a yellow fighting attire. Chiharu walks into the changing room and Haruhi and the twins come out dressed. The twins wearing red fighting attire and Haruhi in a brown fighting

attire. Chiharu comes out dress in a blue fighting attire and Hani is wearing a pink fighting attire and Mori is wearing a white fighting attire.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Writer: Hi! Again hope you like it also the next chapter has what happened in the Host Club this will be very funny until later see ya!**_

_**Haruhi: Hold on! Why are you pairing me up with Hinata no offence it just I cant see myself with here.**_

_**W: Well a lot of things can happen just between you two you know so I just paired you up with here. Oh yeah Neji and Tenten will be in the next chapter as well.**_

_**H: Wait a minu-**_

_**W: Bye Bye.**_


	3. Unconscouis Family member?

_**Writer: Hi! Everyone hope you like my story so far and the only thing I own is my OC.**_

_**Haruhi: SingingStarWriter doesn't own any of the characters besides the OC.**_

_**Tamaki: Please review and no bad comments please.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

The doors to the Host Club had open and girls started pouring in and the 10 people had just walked right in. Haruhi had his three regular customers, Hikaru and Kaoru had their two

regular customers, Mori and Hani had their regulars as well, Tamaki surround by girls again, and Kyouya was in a corner looking at his small black book as usual and he starts telling the

girls to pick one of the host and stay with them for the day the girls just ask questions about the host club and the members. Sakura and Ino went to talk to Chiharu, Tenten just watched

from the side lines with Neji, the other guys were talking with Kyouya, and Hinata went to Haruhi and started chatting with him. The doors opened again and it revealed a girl with

chocolate brown hair and light blackish lavender eyes. Chiharu walks up to her and says "Welcome to the Host Club Miss." and bows. "Ah you must be Mibara Ichijo you're the daughter of

the famous fashion designer Ryo Ichijo that rivals that of the Hiitchan in fashion." said Kyouya "Yes, that is right I am in class 2-A and I heard from Renge to go visit the Third Music Room

to meet the Host Club." said Mibara "Mibara-chan why don't I be your host for today and tomorrow you can choose your permanent host." said Chiharu. "Okay, Chiharu-kun." said Mibara

as she walked over to where Sakura and Ino were. "Chiharu-kun what are your hobbies?" "I like to cook like my Onii-chan, I play the harmonica, write stories, and draw pictures."

"Amazing can you play a song right now." "Sure." said Chiharu and pulls out his harmonica and plays Spring by Beethoven. Everyone in the room started to applause Chiharu amazing

performance. Then a blonde came rushing from the doors hitting two vase that was near Haruhi and Hinata both of the vases were going to hit Hinata so Haruhi covered Hinata from

getting hit, but he ended up drenched from water and his back having shards of the vase in it he collapsed on top of Hinata. "Haruhi Haruhi wake up wake up please." "I am fine just a

little pain in me that's all." said Haruhi. "Mori-senpai take Haruhi to the nurse immediately." commanded Tamaki. Mori picked up Haruhi and rushed to the nurse and the blonde who

knocked it down was none other then the knuckleheaded idiot in class 2-D Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura walked right up to him and started giving him a beating. "Naruto-kun how are you

going to pay for the two broken vases you broke that together adds up to 16,000,000 yen." said Kyouya "I don't know." said a beaten up Naruto. "You could leave it with Haruhi and

Haruhi could it off and he just finished his debt." "Okay I will leave it with this Haruhi guy." "Very well Hani-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru you can beat him up since he decided to leave it with

poor Haruhi." said Kyouya "Rodger" said Hani, Kaoru, and Hikaru and they started to beat up Naruto for leaving it with Haruhi. "Kyouya are we really going to leave it with Haruhi?"

questioned Tamaki. "No, Haruhi won't pay for it since he didn't break it he only protected Hinata-hime that is all." said Kyouya. "I will ask my father to pay it since Haruhi and Chiharu had

done nothing wrong this time." said Tamaki. Mori comes walking in through the doors of the Host Club "Haruhi will be fine but, he is not allowed to put to much pressure on his arms and

back that is all he is in the sickbay resting right now he will fully recover in three weeks." said Mori. "Thank you Mori-senpai for telling us ladies please forgive us, but you must leave now

for we have matters to discuss with the 11 people before us." said Tamaki and the girls left. "Your friend here caused us a lot of trouble today and to leave his debt in the hands of one of

the two commoners here in this school who can't pay for the uniform and tuition that is something unforgivable." said Tamaki. "How bout forcing Haruhi into paying off the debt." said

Sakura "Haruhi broke the vase he paid for it by working for us, but your friend leaving it in the hands of someone else who already finished his debt to us, but still to be a member and a

friend to us all. Your friend is unforgivable for just leaving it the hands of someone else instead of paying off the debt himself your friend is a coward." said Tamaki. "Never call me a

coward you pompous idiot." said Naruto and he threw a punch at Tamaki, but Haruhi stood in front of Tamaki with his hand blocking the punch. "Leave my friends alone you caused

enough trouble and to leave your debt in my hands you are just a coward who can't even pay off a debt he owes now leave and you are not welcome to the Host Club anymore." said a

glaring Haruhi and letting go of the fist he turns around and Naruto throws a fist at Haruhi's back, but this time Chiharu stopped the fist. "Since you tried and assault two of our members

you and your friends likely to get suspended from our school also all the test you take here will add to your grades in Konoha High." said Kyouya in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Also you are all

banned from the Host Club for the rest of your stay here, you are not allowed to talk to us, and if you try and assault any of us again we will have to tell the principal now please leave."

said Kyouya. Then one of the windows broke open and Ranka was there on the ground beaten up with some bruises and cuts and Haruhi and Chiharu rushed to their father. "Dad you

alright dad." "Yeah, I am fine Haruhi I want both of you to stay away from the Hyuuga heiress she is next in line to be head of the yakuza group." said Ranka before falling unconscious.

"Kyouya-senpai please call an ambulance." said Chiharu "Already did don't worry bout the bill it is free since you are my friends." said Kyouya. "Thank You Senpai."

________________________________________________________________________

_**W: Hi everyone sorry it took so long what's going to happen now will Haruhi ever trust the others again or will he stay away from them with the rest of the Host Club.**_

_**H: I can't believe you hurt my dad.**_

_**W: don't worry he is only unconscious it not like he could die cause he has a very important role in all of this.**_

_**K: I can't believe you made me not let Haruhi pay that debt.**_

_**N: and you made a fool out of me I am going to kill you.**_

_**W: Try me cause since I am writing this story you can't kill me loser.**_

_**T: Please Review, rate, and comment.**_

_**Everyone: Bye!**_


	4. Things Start Straight?

_**W: Hi! Everyone I like you to know I finally started a new story while I am still writing this one.**_

_**Haru n Hina: Writer doesn't own any of the characters of ouran host club or naruto except for Chiharu, Mibara belongs to a friend after asking permission to use her.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

After they rushed Ranka to the hospital, they started to question Hinata. "Hinata did your father really do that to my dad and why did it happen we never did anything wrong I was going to tell Kyouya-senpai to not ban you guys cause I know your friend never meant to hurt me I can tell he is a good guy so WHY? WHY did it happen Hinata I know you would never do that it cause it feels like I known you for so long only in a short amount I know everything I know your personality I know you would never let that happen so WHY? WHY did that happen?" said Haruhi. " I am sorry I snapped at you Hinata I shouldn't have done that I am sorry it just so hard to see your only parent alive in the hospital without knowing if he will live or not." said Haruhi. "Haruhi I can assure you I didn't ask my father to do that an I don't know why he did it, but I will try and find out why he did it." said Hinata. "Thanks Hianta I've always known you weren't that kind of person to hurt someone after they hurt I really am sorry it just my friends always look after me like a kid brother or son in Tamaki mind so can you forgive me?" said Haruhi. " Of course so don't worry about it okay Haruhi-kun." said Hinata giving Haruhi a hug. Chiharu comes out of the room that Ranka is staying in. "Haruhi dad will be alright so don't worry he will be back on his feet in no time." said Chiharu happily knowing his father will live. Haruhi walks inside his dad's room seeing him fully awake. "Dad I won't stay away from Hinata." said Haruhi stubbornly. "What are you talking about I never meant that kind girl Hinata cause she is to much of a sweetie to do that. I meant her mom she is ruthless when it comes to just men and her husband owning a famous video game industry is just to top it all off." said Ranka enthusiastically saying cool they were. "I really mean it if you can get on the good side of Hinata's mom you can date Hinata and marry her." said Ranka happily. Hinata and Haruhi blushed at what Ranka said. "Haruhi I would like to speak with you." called Kyouya from the door. "Haruhi you suffered only one broken rib and a fractured leg don't worry he will live." said Kyouya coolly. "Thank you for telling me Kyouya-senpai and pleas remove the ban on the transfer students after all they are our guest are they not." said Haruhi. "Of course if you say it is alright." said Kyouya.

________________________________________________________________________ _**W: HI! Minna I hope this chapter also in the next chapter will Haruhi be able to go to school or stay at home.**_

_**Haru,T,Hina: PLZ REVIEW AND READ.**_

_**EVERYONE: BYE BYE!!**_


End file.
